The Other Boy From The Prophecy
by Ljay112
Summary: This Is Our Version Of Neville Longbottom. Hope You Enjoy And Please Leave Any Questions Or Comments Thank You Writing By Lee Jeffrey And Christina Henderson
1. Neville Longbottom

Chapter 1

Neville Longbottom

It was a warm summers night and St Mungos was very quite and still on the 30th of July apart from the loving cry of a beautiful baby boy. Francis Longbottom (known by everyone as Frank) was a tall

man with a strong jaw line, messy black hair, big brown eyes and very funny shaped ears who always cared for his friends and family. Frank slowly strolled round a small private ward grasping onto this precious little baby..."My little baby boy" Frank thought proudly to himself. He soothed his boy gently, whispering as he did "Hey little guy its ok daddys got you. I'm always going to be here for you...".

This beautiful baby boy looked so much like his dad with the exact same messy dark hair, big gleaming brown eyes and he even had his dads funny shaped ears."I will never let anyone hurt you, you are my special boy".

With this the boy calmed down while grasping his fathers index finger with his tiny little hand. "Mummy and I are so proud of you but we need to let mummy rest" as Frank said this, his baby boy gave a big yawn. Frank gave a small chuckle "yeah its been along day for all of us good night baby boy". Frank placed his son in the cot at the bottom of the bed and looked round to his wife who was

breathing heavily because of exhaustion. Like her newborn son and husband, Alice Longbottom had dark hair and had it styled short. When people asked why she had it so short she would simply say "because I'm sick of having to brush it out of my face and when I'm duelling it always gets in the way." This was the biggest thing that Frank loved about his wife she simply didn't care what everyone thought of her, "as long as we're happy thats all that matters to me" - which she would often say to her loving husband.

Frank slowly walked up and sat at the edge of the bed and kissed his wife gently on her forehead "I am so proud of you my love, goodnight" he whispered as he didn't want to wake her up, and kissed her one last time before lying on the little bed that the healers placed for him, and quickly fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

The next morning Frank woke up to not a baby crying but his wife, he jumped up out of bed pointing his wand around the room. When

he realised where he was he put his wand down and crossed over to his wife. "Alice what ever is the matter my love" Frank spoke these words with worry in his throat. "Look!...do you see how perfect he is? and we made him!" said Alice with tears running down her face and a proud smile across her tearful face. I have a name I would like to call him, if its ok with you?" asked Frank, Alice looked excited but also

worried "what is it? " she asked. "Neville Longbottom" said Frank as he picked his perfect newborn son up and crossed the room over to his wife. She smiled at her husband and gently took her son in her arms she looked into her sons eyes and said "you look so much like your father Neville Longbottom" and looked up to her husband whose eyes where looking glassy with tears, he just whispered to his wife "Thank you" "No. Thank You" said Alice, as she kissed her husband. The door swung open with a crash which startled Neville. Frank jumped for his wand and pointed it at the door. What do you think you are doing? Pointing a wand at your own mother! said Augusta Longbottom.

Over the top of her new crying grandson. Augusta Longbottom was a very small women who looked very fragile but was no where near it. She wore ridiculous clothes and far to much make up but Augusta was a very loving and caring women. Frank dropped his wand and said to his mum angrily "Mum you scared the sh…..". "You better watch your mouth Frank Longbottom!" snapped Alice. Augusta just smiled and wobbled over to the bed saying excitedly "Let me see him! let me see him!" Alice was laughing at her mother in-law while passing baby Neville "go see your grandmother Neville" Augusta smiled "Oh hello baby boy my little neville you look so much like your father, you handsome boy" said Augusta her voice crackling a bit. Frank spotted a couple of tears in his mothers eyes "He's perfect isn't he mum?" asked Frank Augusta nodded "more than that", she said happily.

A few days after Neville was born a healer came in to tell them they where ready to be sent home, Alice was over the moon about this. As much as she loved the healers for all their hard work she just wanted to go home and show Neville his new home. "Thank you for everything" Alice said to the healer. The healer gave Alice a little nod and walked back out the room "you ready to go home baby boy?" asked Alice with a smile on her face "we will just have to wait on daddy getting here" Where is he?..." she said more to herself than to her son..

After a couple of hours Alice was getting impatient from having to wait for her husband, more worried because she didn't have a clue where he was. Next minute the ward door opened and there stood her husband with a big smile on his face and his hands behind his back. "Where have you been?!" snapped Alice. Frank just smiled at her "don't worry my love I was out picking these up foryou" he withdrew a big bunch of flowers from behind his back and she gasped "Oh Frank they're beautiful!" Alice said with the biggest smile on her face."I didn't know what ones to get you so I got a bit of everything they had in the shop" said Frank with a shy smile, he handed the bouquet to his wife and kissed her gently on the cheek "Look in the middle of it my love" said Frank.

Alice looked a bit confused then gasped, in the middle of this beautiful bouquet was a beautiful silver necklace covered in small diamonds and one big Gryffindor red ruby. "oh my god it's beautiful!" Alice said whilst lifting the necklace up and admiring the red ruby. Frank knew she fell in love with it. "But I can't accept this Frank, no this is to much" she said to her husband, Frank laughed "its not enough for you." Alice smiled "I love you so much Frank" Alice said to her loving husband. "I love you more" replied Frank with a cheeky smile. "Come my love lets go home" Frank said while gently kissing his wife softly on the lips.


	2. Home Sweet Home With A Surprise

**Chapter 2**

_Home Sweet Home With A Surprise _

Alice and Frank decided they would take the floo network as they were advised it was to dangerous to apparate with a newborn baby. So they got to the fire place in St Mungos that was commonly used by out patients and their families. Alice, Frank and baby Neville stepped into the fire, before shouting their destination Alice and Frank thanked all the healers for all their great work and help and promised they would be back in the next couple of weeks with a generous donation for the ward for their wonderful work.

As Frank said very clearly the destination of their home, the next thing Alice knew she was in her living room with people cheering at her, Frank and baby Neville. She looked round glowing as her friends and family were surrounding her and baby Neville. "Congratulations to all of you" said Sirius Black. Sirius was a very handsome man with long black hair, dark eyes and a smile that always made you think he was up to something. Alice remembering Sirius back in school as he was a prankster him and his best friend James Potter always up to mischief she laughed at this thought, he was a school class mate who became close friends of the Longbottoms.

Sirius hugged Alice and gave her a kiss on the cheek gave little Neville a kiss on the head "Welcome to the world little guy, he is your double mate" said Sirius as he turned to shake Franks hand and pulled him in for a hug."

"You sure are right about that Padfoot" said James as he and Lilly Potter looking down on baby Neville. James had dark messy hair and brown eyes, he also had these round glasses and like his friend Sirius, he had a smile that always made you think he was up to something. "Poor guy looking like you Longbottom" joked James as he shook Franks hand. Frank laughed at this "watch it you" he said to James jokingly.

"He is beautiful Alice I am so happy for you" said Lilly Potter. Lilly Potter was a beautiful witch she had long red hair that danced when she walked, the biggest green eyes you have ever seen and a soft smile. She was also heavily pregnant and was due any day now."Thank you Lilly. Would you like to hold him?" asked Alice. "Would I ever. Come here you gorgeous little boy" Lilly said this excitedly as she gently took Neville from his mothers arms and sat on a near by chair.

"I'm so happy for you, he is perfect" said Remus Lupin glowing at Alice. Remus Lupin was another friend of James and Sirius but Alice always said he was the sensible one out of his friends, he also had light brown hair and dark brown eyes Alice noticed he was looking pale and ruff, also a little tired but never questioned him, he always seemed to look like this even in school but he was always smiling. "Thank you Remus" said Alice as he drew her in for a tight hug.

"Peter sends his love he couldn't get out of work today" said Remus. Peter Pettigrew was the forth friend of James, Sirius and Remus. He was known to his friends as Wormtail. Peter was the quiet shy one out of all his friends, he always looked up to James and Sirius. Alice thought back to school and remembered thinking you wouldn't believe he was friends with the three other boys because he was so quite and shy. Sirius and James were very popular but Peter always just strayed behind them, almost like a lost boy just wanting to be cool but his friends love him and he is a gentle loving person. Peter was a small stumpy man his mouth screwed up almost looked like a rat.

"He is going to be a strong member of the order when he's older don't you think Mooney" said Sirius who was pointing at Neville who was still in Lilly's arms. (Mooney was Remus Lupins nickname he got from his friends).

"Hopefully when he's older the war will be over" said Remus softly but serious."Yeah well if not we don't have to worry because we already have two new members, this little guy and my god child when he or she decides to get here" everyone laughed at Sirius as he said this."What have I told you Padfoot we are having a boy isn't that right Lilly" said James."I don't care as long as this little angel comes out as perfect as this one and doesn't have your cheeky side" said Lilly jokingly everyone laughed again "yeah I don't think you could handle a baby Prongs when you have this one" said Sirius pointing at James laughing at himself. (Prongs was what James Potters friends called him "Or you as godfather" laughed Lilly. Everyone was laughing as James and Sirius where making fun of each other.

Frank walked up to Lilly "sorry Lilly but I have to steal my son off you its time to put him down" he said " of course Frank " said Lilly and she gave him a little kiss on the top of Nevilles head. "Sleep tight Neville she says" as Frank took him into his own arms. Everyone was saying goodnight to Neville. "well we all better go and let you rest up. Congratulations again" said Lilly hugging Alice I will keep you informed about this one pointing to her own stomach and having a giggle with Alice. "you get some rest now" said Lupin as he joined Lilly and the others at the fire place.

"Bye thanks for coming" Frank and Alice called after them before they disappeared in the flames."That was nice its good to be home sweet home" Alice said while rapping her arms around her husbands neck and kissing him gently. "Come on Mrs Longbottom lets get you to bed you need to rest" said Frank as he swept his wife off his feet and carried her to there room.

It was 10 O'clock in the morning when Alice noticed a familiar owl come through her kitchen window, "I wonder what Lily could want" as she tore open the letter.

_"Dear Alice, _

_I'm so bored of being stuck in the house all the time, James has me being a prisoner in my own home! He seems to think I'm going to go into labour any moment now so doesn't want me going anywhere incase he can't get to me in time. So...I was wondering if it was ok to come over and see you and your gorgeous son? you aren't that far away from us and I know my own body, I'm not going into labour any time soon! pretty please?_

_Lily x"_

Alice had a grin on her face by the time she finished the letter, she knew too well what it was like to be kept prisoner in her own home and not allowed to work, the one thing she loved doing most, as her dearest Frank done the exact same thing for months whilst she was pregnant. So of course she accepted Lily's offer to come over, she could use a little grown up time with her friend.

When Lily arrived she came baring gifts of soft toys and blankets for Neville and loads of chocolate and loads of hugs for her close friend Alice. Both woman were soon in fits of giggles telling each other stories from Hogwarts and their early courtship of their husbands, Alice recalled her first proper date with Frank and laughed so hard at the memory, as she recalled Frank was a nervous wreck all day and it made him so clumsy that he wasn't watching where he was going as he was walking down to Hogsmeade he suddenly bumped into Professor McGonagall and to his horror realized his hands were on her bust!...as Alice was telling this to Lily she had tears of laughter streaming down her face, when suddenly Lily gasps "oh no! I think my waters have just broken! what am I going to do? I'm not ready to have my baby just now, I cant...James isn't even here!"

Both woman panicking, Alice sends an urgent patronus to James telling him to leave what ever it is he's doing and rush back to the Longbottom residence as Lily is going into labor and its not slowing down, not for anyone!

"Oh Merlin's beard, I wish James would hurry up! This baby doesn't want to wait any longer" Lily screamed, she suddenly had the painful urge to push. Alice layed Lily on the floor with pillows and blankets on the floor. "Don't we need hot water and towels?" panicked Lily, "I haven't got the faintest idea what they would be used for Lily, I never needed them during my labor" said Alice. Within Ten minutes of hard pushing, Lily gave birth to a gorgeous little boy and already he had a mob of messy dark hair like his father, who just so happened to rush in at that moment.

"Merlin's beard Lily! I told you not to leave the house, didn't I say you would go into labor any day now?" said James..."Shh James, you can scold me later but look at the bundle in my arms...we have a son! Isn't he the most beautiful thing you have ever seen? and we created him!" said Lily with tears strolling down her face. James was mesmerized with the image before him, his beloved wife and now his newborn son, his life was now complete and already he could feel that instant connection and love he felt for this little bundle of joy.

"I decided on a name for him James, I hope you don't mind but I think you'll find it suits him" said Lily with a huge smile on her face, how could he refuse what ever name she thought of when she looked like that James thought..."Ok, what do you have for him. Nothing too modern I hope..."

"Harry James Potter, nice and traditional don't you think my dear?" said Lily, with a sigh of relief James nodded in agreement and then turned to Alice and gave her a huge bear hug. "Thank you for taking care of my family, you done an excellent job, maybe a new career change for you Alice?" James said jokingly and laughed at the horror on Alice's face. "Merlins beard no! too much hassle and I was terrified the whole time! give me a duel with a dark wizard any day" said Alice.


	3. The Prophecy

**Chapter 3**

**The Prophecy**

On a cold, wet night Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry) had agreed to meet a potential applicant for the post of Divination teacher in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head Inn. It was against his inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer, and he thought it common politeness to meet her. It wasn't long into the meeting that he was disappointed. It seemed to him that she had not a trace of the gift herself. So he told her, courteously of course, that he did not think she would be suitable for the post, and turned to leave.  
Sybill Trelawney stood there disappointed as she seen Albus Dumbledore get up to leave, she was hoping to secure the opening of Divination teacher but things weren't going as planned and she messed up her interview because she was so nervous, especially with being in the presence of a great wizard like Albus Dumbledore. She was about to argue her case further when suddenly! she began to convulse and her eyes rolled back into her head, Albus rushed back to Sybill to make sure everything was ok, then in a tone that sounded nothing like Sybill's own voice she said:

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."**

Then as quick as it happened Sybill coughed and was back to normal, "oh my, what happened?" asked Sybill, she never had a clue what happened and was looking up to Albus with worried eyes "oh nothing my dear, you must have fainted from exhaustion, not to worry, everything seems fine now" smiled Albus, although in his mind he was going over what was just said and realising maybe Sybill Trelawney truly was a Seer like her great-great-grandmother. "I have had a change of heart Miss Trelawney, how would you like to take up the post as Divination teacher?" Albus realised it was probably a good idea to keep an eye on Sybill, that way she would be safe in the castle and no one would get to her if someone had found out what was said tonight.

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, Severus Snape a known follower of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort was sitting in the corner eavesdropping on the conversation, he was instructed by the dark lord to infiltrate the castle and get a teaching position but so far he hasn't been able to secure a spot. He couldn't believe a man like Dumbledore would agree to give that woman who didn't seem to possess any Seer qualities a job over him. What did actually shock him was the so called prophecy she made, he didn't know if it was all an act or if she really was predicting something. Severus never got to hear the whole of the prophecy because he was apprehended by Aberforth Dumbledore, the owner of the pub and was thrown out. As soon as Snape was out of the pub he soon regained his senses, and realised what the prophecy could mean. There was only two sets of couples who had defied the dark lord three times and lived to tell the tale, they were James and Lily Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom. It occurred to him that both woman had recently given birth to sons that were born in July, "could this mean that one of those newborn babies could grow up to defeat the dark lord?" said Snape to himself, it actually made him panic to think about it because he knew for certain what the dark lord would do. The only reason it brought such a reaction was because Snape was in love with Lily Potter, had been since they were children and he couldn't bring himself to think of the punishment the dark lord would do to her if he found out about the prophecy and put two and two together and went after her.


	4. Severus Snape's Lie

**Chapter 4**

**Severus Sanpe's Lie**

Severus Snape was pacing up and down a dark field talking to himself very fast, you could hear his mind working away "What am I going to? I know the prophecy is about her and the Potters boy, but the dark lord won't listen to me, he will kill them all I must keep her safe." Severus said to himself "I must lie to the dark lord, send him off the track but how..." his mind was racing faster than ever. Then a nervous crooked smile crept on him slowly. "Thats it!" shouted Snape "Of course, the Longbottoms just had a son too" said Snape in a slow whisper. "Why does this matter Severus" said a cold slithery voice. Snape did not have to turn round to know who this intruder was "My lord" said Snape clear and loud as he took a knee and bowed low in front of his master Lord Voldemort. "I asked you a question Severus, Why do you care about the blood traitors and their new born son all of a sudden?" said Lord Voldemort in his menacing voice.

"My lord I went to meet Dumbledore as you asked of me, and he was in a meeting with a woman named Sybill Trelawny, my lord". said Severus. "She was there for the divination spot, and she foretold a prophecy about you my lord" Snape looked up at Voldemort who still had a cold menacing look, but Voldemorts mind was racing now, how he imagined himself on a high thrown and surrounded by his followers Lord Voldemort is ruler of the world and all the muggles are in hiding getting hunted and killed, all the muggle borns and traitors are slaves to his slaves (his death eaters)."My lord the prophecy speaks of a boy born at the end of July and he would be your equal the prophecy said...

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."**

"At the end of this my lord I heard Dumbledore saying something about a boy called Neville. Dumbledore said he must hide Neville" lied Snape." It took me awhile to understand it my lord, but then it hit me, the Longbottoms just had a small boy at the end of July and called him Neville Longbottom" Snape lied again to his master. Voldemort looked furious, he couldn't be leave what he was hearing "How sure are you of this" hissed Voldemort violently. "Completely sure of it my lord I believe that Dumbledore expects it to be the Longbottoms child otherwise why would he hide them my lord" Snape said, surprising himself as to how easy the lie smoothly rolled of his tongue.

"I hope you are not lying to me Severus for your own sake" said Voldemort coldly "why would I lie to you my lord you have taught me so much and took me under your wing I could never lie to you my lord" said Snape once again so effortless.  
Voldemort was pacing back and forth, taking in all the information that his most loyal follower had just given him, thinking to himself, he had to come to a conclusion. Should he believe everything that Snape had just said? He knew that the two couples who had defied him and lived to tell about it had both given birth to sons, in his heart he always thought, if ever there was someone to defeat him then it would be a half-blood like himself, as he seen himself as the most powerful wizard of all time, but Dumbledore didn't seem to think this was the case, which worried him, Voldemort might be the most powerful dark wizard of all time but when it came to Dumbledore, he took notice of his thinking. If Dumbledore thought that the Longbottoms son was the one to defeat him even though he was pure-blood then why second guess it?

"We must act quickly Severus" said Voldemort, whilst pushing his wand against the dark mark on his left arm, and within seconds he was surrounded by his general death eaters."My loyal followers it has come to my attention that there is a child who has been born that is supposed to be a threat to us and our plans in the future" hissed Voldemort."I want this not to leave this circle, but we must find this boy, and his family, and kill them all there must not be any mistakes but after all it is a baby" said Voldemort with a wicked smile. The death eaters laughed and hissed until Voldemort raised his hand they fell silent straight away. "It hurts me to do this because we will be losing pure blood but they are blood traitors we are looking for the Longbottoms when you find them you can play with them but leave the child, he is mine" said Voldemort seriously but with a evil smirk on his pale snake like face.


	5. A Warning To Late

**SORRY IT HAS TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD I PROMISE I WILL DO IT MORE OFTEN HOPE YOU ENJOY LOVE USE... ALWAYS XX**

**A Warning too late...**

People would be forgiven if they thought Augusta Longbottom was as strong and scary as her reputation proceeds her, but what some didn't realise is that, Augusta was getting on in her years and wasn't as quick with her wand as she would have liked to have been, which is why one of Lord Voldemorts fearless death eaters was currently following her as she was going about her daily routine. Antonin Dolohov was trying to be as inconspicuous as he could possibly be, he had heard of the reputation of Augusta Longbottom, she could take down a wizard twice the size of her, but if he was honest, it didn't look like she would put up much of a fight, she looked really old and frail...was it all just an act to put off would be attackers? who knows, he'll soon find out soon enough...

Dolohov got the opening he was looking for, Augusta was leaning down to pick up the item she had dropped, under his breath Dolohov muttered "Imperio" and instantly Augusta was under the Imperius curse, it was now obvious to Dolohov how weak Augusta actually was, as it shouldn't have been that easy to curse her. It was now time to test how good Augusta was under the Imperius as Dolohov made her go back home and ambush the rest of the Longbottom family.

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was in his office preparing his Patronus to send with a warning to the Potters and the Longbottoms. "Expecto Patronum" said Dumbledore and with his Patronus he said...  
"Potter, Longbottoms, Dumbledore here, you must get into hiding at once! Voldemort is after you and he's not taking any prisioners, preserve your family and find somewhere safe to stay until otherwise"  
"I hope this gets to both families in time, I can't bare to think what might happen otherwise" said Dumbledore.

Back at the Longbottom household Augusta returns acting more content and jolly than her usual grouchy self, what her family doesn't know is that she's under the Imperius curse. Upstairs Frank and Alice were having a family moment bathing their newborn son not realising that below them their lives just got turned upside down. Augusta soon notices a Patronus in the shape of a Phoenix, since she was the only member of the Longbottom family about to hear what was said the Phoenix opened its mouth and replayed Dumbledores message, Augusta acknowledged the Patronus and sent it away and since she was under the curse she made sure not to tell her family about the warning.

Over at the Potter household, James and Lily recieve the exact same message from Dumbledore, so they rush to get the essentials they would need and they pickup their newborn son Harry and apparate to the only house they see being safe enough, 12 Grimmauld Place and stay hidden under the protection of their best friend Sirius, whom they agreed would be their secret keeper and on arrival performed the Fidelius Charm so it would protect them. A little while later Lily was sitting in the livingroom nursing Harry when a thought came to her, she had forgotten to tell her best friend Alice that they had arrived safely at their new hide out, obviously she wouldn't mention where she was but it would put her mind at ease to inform her. Actually she was pretty surprised she never got the same message from Alice, maybe she had forgotten too? Oh well thought Lily, it wont do any harm to send her a message. Soon as Lily was done feeding Harry she went into one of the many spare bedrooms and gently put Harry done to sleep, "goodnight my precious little boy, mummy loves you so much, you mean everything to me" said Lily then leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead. Walking quietly out the room Lily went back to the livingroom and sat down at the dining table, where she got a quill and blank sheet of paper and wrote a letter to her best friend. Once Lily was finished she went over to Sirius owl and asked him to drop the letter off to the Longbottom household under the strict instructions that only Alice could open it, she clapped the owls head and smiled then let him out of the house to do his duty and went to find her husband to have some quality time with him.

It was Frank Longbottom who noticed the owl flying through his open bedroom window, "I wonder who this could be from?" said Frank as he tried to take the letter from the owls mouth but with no luck retrieving it "dammit, why wont this bird give the damn letter already" said a very frustrated Frank. "okay Frank keep the noise down, Neville is sleeping, what's the matter?" said his wife Alice. It was then that the owl went over to Alice and placed the letter in her hand, "hmm this is Lily's handwriting, I wonder what she wants at this time? and why didn't she just call?" as Alice opened the letter and began to read the letter her friend wrote, her face fell from the smile she had just moments ago, and she became so pale that Frank became worried and took the letter from her hands and read over what his wife just did. "This cant be happening, surely we would have gotten the same message from Dumbledore" said Alice, looking at his wife, Frank took her in his arms, kissed her and said "its going to be okay, you go pack as many things as quickly as you can and take Nevile downstairs and I'll see to my mother and ask if she heard anything from Dumbledore and I'll also see about finding us a secret keeper and safe place to stay" It was just then that the Longbottoms heard a loud crashing noise coming from downstairs and several snickering voices, with a panicked look on Franks face he embraced his wife, kissed her one last time and told her to get herself and their son out of the house and as far away as she could get them. It was a feeble attempt of course, the Longbottoms never got very far, both were killed protecting their son from Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, the surprising turn of events though, was that Augusta was free from her curse as her brave son killed Dolohov so she was able to pick up her grandson and flee the house before Voldemort himself turned up.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT I WANT TO BRING SOME NEW CHARACTERS INTO MY BOOK SO I WANT USE TO GET INVOLVED LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD GO AND THE BEST ONE WILL BE A CHARACTER IN THE BOOK LOVE USE ALL... ALWAYS XX**


	6. On The Run

**Chapter 6**

**On the run**

Augusta couldn't believe what had happened moments ago, was it truely all her fault that her son and daughter in law were now dead? she couldn't bring herself to think of them anymore and their lifeless bodies on the floor, she had more important things to worry about now and that was getting her grandson Neville to safety before Voldemort and his evil death eaters found them and killed them. Augusta was actually so angry with herself for being so weak and for someone like Dolohov to be able to put her under the Imperius curse, there was a time when she was so strong and quick witted that no one would have even bothered to attempt to curse her, but she's was getting on in years and not as young as she used to be. No! I will not think like that anymore! no more will I put myself down due to old age, look at Dumbledore for melins sake! if he can still be powerful and strong at his age then so can I! said Augusta to herself, she did have Neville to look after and bring up on her own now.

It didn't take long for Augusta to find a decent enough hiding space for herself and baby Neville, they had travelled over 50 miles by Augusta's estimate and had found them an abandoned house to live in for the time being, well, just long enough to put a few days a head of the death eaters hunting them anyway and long enough to find another way to get in contact with the Potters. As soon as Augusta had settled Neville into his make shift cot, she took it upon herself to put up some protection spells and a trigger alarm so that if anyone with magical abilities put a foot across the wards then she would have enough time to set a trap and then escape.

On the third day Augusta had to take Neville away from the safe house, both of them were getting rather cranky from being stuck in the house all the time, so they both went out for some fresh air and headed to the local muggle market to see what could be bought for lunch that day and a nice little gift for Neville. As Augusta was pushing Neville round the market in his pram every so often someone would peer into the pram and gush at the newborn baby and they would tell Augusta how beautiful the baby boy was which made her burst with pride to tell them that it was her grandson, what confused Augusta was how most of these muggle woman would put silver muggle coins in Neville's pram, when she asked why they were doing that, the woman would smile and say that it was for good luck and that they wish for the baby to have a long and healthy life. Augusta had never heard of this tradition before and it choked her up to think that these muggle woman would be so generous especially when she was just a stranger to them but she thanked them kindly for their nice words and walked on to view the rest of the stalls where she found a stall that sold soft bears and blankets, Augusta then laid eyes on a beautiful light brown bear that had a red and gold neck tie on, so she picked it up and bought it for Neville and placed it in beside him.

It was on the walk back home that Augusta felt like she was being watched, looking around she couldn't see anyone but not once did she slow down. As soon as she was certain she was in the safety of the protection spell, Augusta set a trap for whom ever was following her, it was a simple entrapment spell and it would allow her to look her stalkers in the eyes without fear of being attacked by them as the spell would render them powerless. It only took minutes for the two cloaked death eaters to be captured in the entrapement spell, Augusta looked both men in the eyes, they looked absolutely furious at being tricked by an old woman which delighted Augusta very much. She knew that she should have left them there or at least contacted the Ministry of Magic, but she couldn't, looking at these vile men had angered her so much, these men worked for the disgusting excuse for a man who killed her son and daughter in-law, as her anger bubbled over Augusta had a rash decision and took those two mens lives into her own hands, just as Lord Voldemort done to her family and without hesitation Augusta aimed her wand at the men and hit them with a killing curse.

It was only when Augusta heard Neville crying that she broke out of her angry mood and went over to sooth him. It was in that moment that Augusta decided she had to find a way to get in contact with the Potters or Sirius Black at least, it didn't matter to Augusta if she died trying to get Neville to safety but as long as he was out of harms way and able to grow up and lead a normal life that she would be happy.


	7. Drawing Out The Order

**Chapter 7**

**Drawing Out The Order**

It had been three days since the attact at the Longbottom residence and Voldemort had yet to find out all the gory details from his minions, those stories of blood and murder made him extremely happy, usually his death eaters would come to him the moment they completeted their task to gloat and tell him what they done so they could get some praise, it was pathetic of them really but none the less, he relished from it anyway. Voldemort had decided it was about time to hear from his death eaters so he had summonded them, there was fewer death eaters than usual and Voldemort demanded to know where they were. My Lord, I beg for your mercy, said a short balding man named Magnus, we have failed the orders you gave us. The boy and the grandmother still live and they have managed to escape us twice, she is far more skilled than we thought she would be My Lord.

YOU MANAGED TO LET A FRAIL OLD WOMAN GET THE BETTER OF YOU? AND NOT JUST ONCE, BUT TWICE! seethed Voldemort, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT IT IS TO HAVE THAT FAMILY KILLED? Voldemorts death eaters all shook their heads and looked to the floor hoping not to anger their master much further.

Voldemort was pacing back and forth when an idea came into his head, it would surely make him the most famous and feared wizard to date if he done it, it would surely be the start of a war if it was done properly. With a rare smile on his face, Voldemort told his death eaters that they would be going out and they were going to massacre every single muggle that they seen and they weren't to do it in private either but in a full public audience. Voldemort wanted the order of the phoneix to hear about his antics so they would rush to their precious muggles sides.

It was a busy Saturday afternoon in London when Voldemort and his death eaters turned up to destroy the place, most of the muggles at that moment were unfortunate enough to be in the wrong time and place because Voldemort was still in a very angry mood, so instead of the quick deaths the other muggles got that day, those men, woman and children were given slow tortureous deaths.


	8. Making a Vow

**On atChapter 8**

**Making a vow**

It only took Augustua a few hours after fleeing to get in contact with Sirius Black, so she and Neville would have a safe place to stay. By the time Augustua had arrived at Grimewald Place she wasn't in a good state, she was exhausted from looking after a cranky Neville as both of them never got much sleep whilst on the run. As soon as Augustua stepped through the door she was enveloped in a hug from Lily Potter who was finding it hard to control her emotions. Once settled, Augustua told the Potters and Sirius Black of the horrors that happend to her family cause by Lord Voldemort. "I feel like its my fault said Augusta just as a sob escaped her mouth, if that damned death eater never managed to put that Imperius Curse on me then my family would still be alive! poor Neville, he only has me now and who knows how long that will be for"

It was then Albus Dumbledore appeared and said "My dear Augusta, please do not blame yourself, being put under a curse like that doesn't mean your a weak person, these things happen, and forgive me, but your grandson will never be alone. He will have the rest of the Order to become his family, we will all gladly look after him. Also, he will have young Harry to grow up with, they will grow to be best friends, brothers even."

Augusta gave a small sad smile to Dumbledore, "thank you that is very kind of you to say, but what I want to know is why? why did Voldemort attack my family and the Potters as well, what did we ever do to him apart from being in the Order?"

Dumbledore sat down on the sofa next to Augusta and motioned for Lily to sit on the same sofa as well, it took a few moments for him to decide on what he would share, not really wanting to spill everything and shocking the families with what he knew, but he decided against it, they must know everything. "okay, I must beg that with what I am about to tell you must NEVER leave this room, it has to stay between only you, you cant even tell Harry and Neville when they are old enough. It wouldn't be fair on them."

The Potters, Augusta and Sirius all nodded and muttered their agreements that they would never spill what was about to be said to anyone ever.

"I recently went to see an applicant for a new professor at the school, she was supposed to be a Seer, I never thought she had much talent but figured I would be pleasent and meet her anyway. During the interview the applicant had a seizure of some sort, well, it was more a prophecy which told me of a way to defeat Voldemort, this is how the prophecy went...

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approache…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.**_

So don't you see? both the Longbottoms and the Potters were implicated as being the ones with the child who could defeat Voldemort as both of you have children born on the same month. Since Voldemort didn't know which child it could be I think he thought it was best to try and kill all of you so that he wouldn't have any bother from either of you."

Once Dumbledore had finished everyone sat in silence, they were all in shock from what he said. It was Sirius Black who broke the silence first, "He MUST be stopped! how can he think he can get away with murdering innocent people and children at that? he is completely vile! I for one plan to get my vengence on him killing my friends and I vow to keep Harry and Neville well protected for as long as I shall live, NOTHING and I mean NOTHING shall ever happen to those boys!"

Augusta and the Potters agreed with Sirius, they said they would put down their lives for those two baby boys and to make sure they were brought up known they were well protected and loved.


End file.
